Magik
|hobby = Studying magic, adventuring, training, spending time with her friends, spending time with and helping her brother Colossus, helping her fellow New Mutants |skills = |goals = Protect mutant kind and mankind Help Sunspot with the new A.I.M. |family = |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Mutant Sorceress |size = 305 }} Magik (real name Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina - typically anglicized to Rasputin) is a Marvel Comics character, associated with the X-Men. She is the younger sister of the Russian X-Man Colossus. Like all demons from Limbo Illyana's religion is Occult/Demonolatry. She was created Len Wein and Dave Cockrum, and first appeared in Giant-Size X-Men # 1 in May of 1975. The character appeared as Magik in Magik (Illyana and Storm Limited Series) #1 in December of 1983. In the upcoming 2020 film, The New Mutants, she will be portrayed by Anya Taylor-Joy (who also played Casey Cooke in Split and Glass) and Colbi Gannett young. History Illyana Rasputin was a mutant known as Magik in the New Mutants and Colossus' younger sister. Magik could create disks of energy that transported her through time and space. Magik was also a sorceress who could manifest her magical powers in her soulsword, a construct of mystical energy that could break spells and harm supernatural beings. A few years after Piotr left their home in Russia and joined the X-Men, Illyana was kidnapped by Miss Locke, assistant to the assassin Arcade. Rescued by the X-Men, Illyana decided to stay with her brother at Professor X's school for mutants. Later the sorcerer Belasco brought Illyana and the X-Men to his extradimensional realm, Limbo. They escaped but Belasco managed to keep Illyana there as his captive. He turned a portion of her soul evil, which she called her darksoul. This change gave her powers of sorcery. Belasco hoped eventually to turn Illyana completely evil. Illyana eventually mastered the magic in ancient books and did battle with him using her soulsword, a construct of her magic power. With Belasco defeated, she returned to Earth and joined the New Mutants under the code name, Magik. Personality Illyana has the personality of a demon. A loyal friend, a good person, a hero determined to do the right thing no matter the cost. She is cold, ruthless, brutal and vengeful to her enemies, and is a constant flirt. She recognizes the use of her magical heritage and uses evil's own weapon against the bad guys. Powers & Abilities Powers Mutantion: Magik's mutantion started when she was a little girl. *'Stepping Discs:' Magik's mutantion and magical powers to create dimensional portals which can teleport herselfand others to Limbo. *'Sorcery/Magic:' In Limbo/Hell Magik learned the power of sorcery. It became like the next part of her mutantion. *'Teleportation:' Magik's mutantion and magical ababilities enable her to teleport between Limbo and where she is. *'Limbo Control:' Magik's sorcery gives her the power to control Limbo and the demons that live there. *'Mystical Armor:' Magik's sorcery allows make armor magical appear on her. Her magic gives the armor mystical powers making it different from normal armor. *'Psionic Shields:' Magik's mutantion and magical powers make her resistant psychic, empathic and telepathic powers. It shields her mind from abilities that work on that mind. *'Demon Powers:' Entering into Limbo is what gave Magik her demon powers. Her demon and magical powers allow Magik to change into Darkchylde/Darchild. *'Soulless:' Magik lost her during her time in Limbo it was into a weapon that she uses know as the Soulsword. *'Immortality:' Magik became immortal like all demons after her transformation in Limbo. Abilities *'Swordsmanship:' Magik learned how to use a sword after her soul was removed from her and turned into a weapon. *'Knife/Dagger Skills:' Growing up in Limbo/Hell Magik had to learn how to fight using weapons. Weaknesses *'Mystical Limitations:' Magik's magic use are more limited when she is in Earth's dimension. *'Stepping Discs Burden:' The father Magik travels, the less control she has, and if she doesn't concentrate while teleporting, she can accidently teleport through time and space. *'Dark Half:' When Magikc uses dark magic, or have intense emotions, her demonic half "Darkchylde" can come out. Illyana's Possessions *SoulSword made from Illyana's soul *Dagger *Magical Armor *Bamfy a Bamf doll Quotes Family Tree *Grigory Rasputin - Great grandfather father of Colossus and Magik. Also the man who stared the Rasputin family curse. *Alexandra & Nikolai Rasputin - Mother and father of Colossus, Magik and Mikhail. Deceased both killed by Russian soldiers an action caused by the family curse. *Piotr Rasputin - Mutant brother of Magik and Mikhail. He is the second oldest in their family. *Mikhail Rasputin - Older mutant brother of Colossus and Magik. Trapped in another dimension so he can try to end the family curse. *Rasputin Family - aunt, uncles, nieces, nephews, cousins, grandparents, relatives. All dead because of the family curse. Gallery Images Illyana_Rasputina_animated.jpg|Illyana Rasputin in the X-Men animated series. Magik-TNM.jpg|Anya Taylor-Jay as Magik in The New Mutants. Magik_marvel_uni.png|Magik in Marvel Avengers Alliance. Navigation Category:Female Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:New Mutants Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Amazons Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Unwanted Category:One-Man Army Category:Magic Category:Magical Girls Category:Adventurers Category:Tragic Category:Siblings Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Egalitarian Category:Vigilante Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Superheroes Category:Elementals Category:Hypnotists Category:Exorcists Category:Summoners Category:Chaotic Good Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Strategists Category:Vengeful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Demons Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Leaders Category:Damsels Category:Related to Villain